redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spangle Blackendwoire/Spangle Blackendwoire and The Wars on Water
First attempt to write a fanfiction! if you have any comments, or suggestions, please tell me! Thanks for reading! and thank you to Clockworthy for the title. --Spangle Blackendwoire Talk! 22:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- The sea was a calm sheet of turquoise, the sky dotted with fluffy clouds. For Spangle, that meant a perfect day. A better chance the fish would bite, that they would swim up the tiny inlet so she could block off the mouth to the ocean. She was a young ferret, tall and slender, on her own patch of floating land. it wasn't very big, only a leage and a half wide and long, but it was good enough. After the rage waves, that had made their way up north, already destroying lands and islands in the Extreme South, washing away the sand and grounds until finally, the water reared up like a stricken animal. Wave after wave pounding the mainland. flooding everywhere, breaking apart chunks of the ruined land. Spangle didn't feel like telling her story again. She knew it by heart, anyway. She rummaged around and put on her headdress. Long raven feathers spring from it, casting shadows around her. She marked the white dyes on her face; half a square under the eyes. Dots on the bridge of her nose. She then picked up her spear and yelled. "Come out now! It's over! It's been over for three seasons...!" Nothing came from the sands, from behind the palm trees. Spangle Blackendwoire sat down on the hill and looked out over the sea. Thinking that it was still a perfect day. Chapter 1 With so much time, Spangle had a habit of making up songs. "I am the cast-a-wayyyy not a clue to where I'm from or goin' always here and always growin' wid no help from mah friends..." She nodded; That one was nice. She dragged up her net, strung from weeds. "Vyogar! Come help me!" Nothing happened. "I'll cook the fish wid fruit this time!" Silence. "Fine then! Don't ask me for anythin'!" In the setting sun, she heaved the net, all the way up to the four palms in the middle of the island. She strung them up from one, "Now, Easterla, be a good cove, hold that up." The palm trees were the only company she had--besides the fish. She stoked the fire, taking care to shield it from the winds. The evening was her favorite time of day, when the pink and gold melted in the sky with the sun. Maybe Vyogar would come out tomorrow. ---- The same melty mush was setting on Salamandastron. The mountain now sat on the tip of a peninsula, connected to a sandbar that attached the mountain to the mainland. The young runner, Clotchpaw, was walking along the sand with a haremaid, Vallea. "Ain't it beautiful, Clotchy?" "Mmm. Sure is, and it ain't Clotchy, miss, it's Clotch! Anyway, it reminds me of butter on raspberry jam!" "Eurgh! Well, you'd love that." They turned to the large expanse of sea, a deep gray colour. Vallea squinted toward the horizon. "Ooh, lookit that. Somethin's out there!" He squinted "Eh...an island? Whoppin' huge one, though..." They watched for a few more minutes. Then Vallea gasped, "It's a mast! A bloomin' ship! Is...he back?" She hugged herself tightly and sunk to the sand. "Shh, now, I bet not." said Clotch soothingly, though he didn't seem to believe himself, "But c'mon, let's go tell Lady Sythonia, she should know." He helped the sobbing maid to her paws. They walked quickly back to report their findings. ----- Up the hallways, through the hares, discerning no one of rank, just mowing down anyone in their way to tell Sythonia the news. Not until Major Morfrunk grabbed Clotch by the collar. "Oho, slow it down, runnerlad! What's the bally old frumpin' rush, eh?" Clotch wriggled in his grasp, "Saws a ship on da horizon, Maj. Goin' to alert Marm Syth!" Morfrunk dropped him on the ground, "Speak to the Lady in better manners than that, laddie. At the double now, move on!" His attention went to a group who were giggling too loudly for him. He and Vallea rushed until they were in the Mess Hall--well Vallea limped behind bursting into tears on occasion. Lady Sythonia of Salamandastron sat with her head on the table. Clotch stopped suddenly, bowing with a "Marm!" "I saw, dear Clotch. From the window. We don't know if that's friend or foe, but he did say he would be back..." There had been a terrible battle on the shore. 4 score of the 7 score hares wiped out by the visitors. But for some reason they had retreated. The dead hares were abesent from the sand. Vallea stepped forward, "Lady, we must be ready this time!" Tears ran down her face. "We will, dear." Chapter 2 Vyogar finally said something. Although it was in his sleep, in the deep cave in the hill they had carved out, and held together with plywood and hopes. "Uncle...no! No, Lord, I-I-I swear, I didn't mean to..." There were flashes of lightning, a growl, and a pair screams. The ferret huddled himself closer to the woven rush mats, sobbing in his sleep. **** Spangle slept between the four palm trees. she had went up to the cave, but Vyogar was having another nightmare. as much as she wanted to, she couldn't wake him. He would scratch and claw her as if she were the enemy. He didn't mean to, though, she knew that. She hung her headdress on a tree limb. Then jumped back to sing to herself. "Under the wide and starry sky, theres the cave, now let him lie. Glad that we fought, but it was all for not... can't continue, no, it ain't good. here be the verse he yelled at me, "I am the King of land and sea!" Posayer the Revenger has got this whole world hanging by a string. ---- Spangle was woken up when a torrent of water hit her head. She jumped up, spluttering. "What'n the firey cornshells of Hellgates was--?" Another wave came crashing on her, "None o'that talk, missy. You should swab the decks and yore mouth!" Vyogar was standing over her, wooden bucket in his paws. He helped her up. "C'mon now, Spang. I can only defend ye for so long, afore unc gets in a rage." He said quieter, helping her up. Spangle knew what was going on, and she saluted, "Aye aye, Ranker Corporal Vy!" "It's Corp. Vyogar!" She grinned, "I know!" "Humph. Well, for that, you swab the deck. Move all this stinkin' sand somewhere. Then you'll fish me up some grub. I'll be lookin' an' chartin' our course. Hydromort won't get away from me, ohohoh--no!" He threw the bucket down and stomped off, muttering. Ignoring his deck swabbing instructions, Spangle went right on to catch fish. to Vyogar, he was still on the deck of Posayer's ship, and that he was still just a minor cut about the common corsairs. When he came back at the end of the day he'd declare the deck clean, even if a grain of sand hadn't been moved. But at the end, he sounded like he thought he was their uncle. While she strung up a net, Spangle hoped that the real Vyogar would come out tomorrow. But this was better than the sad weeping specimen in the cave, at least. ---- Posayer the Revenger was screaming at a captain,who was lying on the ground head covered. His first mate, Graol, stood to the side, a ways back. "Where is he, you mutionous buffoon?!" The thin rat shook so hard the floor was rattling, "I-I-I don't know, Lord of the New Seas." "Did you even search the ship?" "Y-yes Lord. Your niece and nephew haven't been found--" A blade slapped his back; The Truthsayer. "I couldn't care if'n that girl was the key to makin' a decent grog, where is Vyogar?" the rat said nothing, and Posayer stabbed him with the pronged blade. He dangled the sword over the edge and pushed the carcass off. "Whoever finds Vyogar will be the replacement captain for that fool. Let it be known!" Graol slipped off to the tavern to spread the word. Chapter 3 The inhabitants of Redwall Island stood on the titular red wall. It was the only wall that had not been washed away, or broken apart. it had withstood the waves head on. Abbot Cayswil called them back down. "Best to keep our minds off of him. I suggest you come down and fish. It's almost time for the Nameday feast!" A young sea otter climbed down the side. "Wot's a Nameday?" he asked. "Well...back when Redwall was an Abbey, and not an island, we would have a feast to celebrate the new season, and how we survived another one." "Aw, Abbot, you can't belive that our wall was part of a great buildin'? Then 'ow did only this one survive?" Cayswil sighed "I haven't any idea, young Zabran. It's just something we celebrate. Now, come on, show me how you catch those fish withought injuring them!" To his surprise, Cayswil took off to the docks, and Zabran had to run to catch up. ***** The young ones did not know about woodland trifle, forest vegtable pasties, October ale or apple pies. They did know about shrimp and seaweed pasties, mango lily pastries, coconut swill, and fish. Lots and lots of fish. Hard tack was used instead of wheat for breads. The dirt was too loose on the surface, and so Foremole Brumm and his small ground dug a great hole. They found that the island did not move, and so there was dark, planting soil. It was brought up occasionally to grow a few things. Zabran knocked on the door of the hut to the Infirmary. "I've got freshly dialuted water, Marm Ossim!" "To the window." He wandered over and looked inside. Sister Ossim was stirring something, and handed it to the patient. Their head was covered with a cloth; He couldn't tell who it was. "Water" he said. The vole hurried to the window "Thank you, son. Has the Abbot called the meeting yet?" "Uh...no meetin' that I know of. What's goin' on?" "I'm not supposed to say..." The twin bells were tolled. Leaned onto their sides and the clapper waved about inside. "That's it." said Ossim. She grew pale. "I have to go. Would you like someone to sit in here with you, Caddaway?" "If this young otter has no qualm to it, I'd like his company." It sounded like she was smiling to Zabran. "Sure. Why not?" ---- They sat in silence until Ossim had been gone for several minutes. Then he had to ask; "How did you get here? I don't recognize your name..." "I can't tell you yet. But what I can say is that I was taken by Hydramort's savages. No doubt, they planned to eat me, thinking I was dead. But how I got here, I haven't an idea." "Oh. What'd you think the meetin's about?" She sighed "That's what I wonder." Her voice brightened "Go and see for me. Don't get caught. Please?" "That's what I was thinkin'." Whispered Zabran as he stepped out the door. ***** The elders were seated on mats around Cayswil by the coastline who was looking over the sea. "Once upon a time, this was a forest. Some of you may remember that, the very old ones. We lived in a country called Mossflower. Then the rage waves came, and completely wiped out our home and way of life. Everything, except the wall. Friends, I don't like to say this, but this island can not support us." Huh? What? "I say that we gather our loved ones and belongings, and head east. Our visitor says that Salamandastron is still standing strong." No. "We are at risk from Hydramort. He has attacked us once. If he must have this island, he can take it, but not with us on it!" Everyone was nodding in agreement. "Then if anyone has an objection...?" "NO!" Zabran had shouted, forgetting to be quiet. He ran out infront of Cayswil "What about our wall, the bells?" A paw was placed on his head. "We will try to take the bells, but theres no chance of that wall." Zabran fought to keep the tears from flowing. "When?" He asked, and looked out over the sea. "As soon as possible. A raft is completed, and more are being constructed." He squinted his eyes. "Is there something out there?" Between the waves and lack of moon it was hard to see. But eventually, they did. "A ship. Hydramort is back...he'll be on this island by morning." ---- Hydramort, Posayer's archrival, shouted with laughter, hopping and jumping at the bow of his ship, the Ocean's Law. "We'll hit that island tonight! A whole island of of slaves and fruit a plenty!" He yelled for the sails to be at full mast, and for the rowers below deck to go at full speed. He could see the large wall. The tallest thing on the island. "I'll need a fort-" The ship jerked, and then began to fly across the water. The huge, gray wildcat took out his equally large cured sword and prepared himself. "First them, then yous, lime-ridden ferret!" He roared. ---- Zabran raced back to Caddaway's hut, and told her what was happening. She immediately knocked the blanket from her lap, and removed the cloth around her head. She was a haremaid who, if there were no tattoos, still wouldn't be too pretty. Black inked marked above her right eye and under it in a wavy pattern, and even along the side of her face. There was a deep scar that seemed to have been cut across her left eye.. "Should....ya be walkin'?" He was distracted by her appearance. "I ain't got a choice. Let's get onto the raft, quickly!" Outside, animals were fleeing to the makeshift docks, continually glancing back to see the ships progress. It was quite close now and easily visible from the large bonfire on deck. Zabran heard something whiz through the air, and pushed Caddaway down. Screams were heard, and he saw some animals fall, felled by something large an black. Cannons were firing. ***** Hydramort was overjoyed by now; The ship was finding resistance, the coast only a short hop away. Despite the water, he jumped over the walking plank and landed, crouching, the shore, where his crew filed. He pointed with his sword at the groups of Redwallers. They were running in terror. "Take as many as ye can!" He reared back and began to growl. "Hydrrrraaaa....!" "...moooooorrrt!" And everyone took off. Chapter 4 It was a nice night, Spangle thought. The kind Vyogar could appreciate. She closed her eyes for awhile, until the continuous klunking of something distracted her. She looked at the shore and coastline and was surprised at what she saw. A little raft was bobbing away, and her brother was on it. She jumped up and raced down the hill, shouting "Whata blazes are ya doing, Vy? Vy!" When she got to the edge she paddled after the raft, one paw pushing up her raven headdress. A makeshift paddle swiped at her, "Git back, you ain't comin' wid me!" The waves were rocking harder now, and Spangle inhaled water as she gasped:"What?" This time, the 'paddle' hit her across the face "You won't stand in my way!" Now she grabbed the paddle, thinking about what mood this was for him. "What did Uncle tell you to do?" He said nothing, and paddled harder. With her burning snout, Spangle swam slowly, but determindly, after him. Their little island was far from view after a few hours. Or maybe it was the waves, growing tall and fiercer than before. "Let...me...on--" A few fat raindrops hit her, and in an instant, it was a downpour, thunder rumbling and lightning dancing across the clouds. "Spang!" She reached out and grabbed something wet and furry. She hoped it wasn't her own paw, or tail, but she couldn't tell. After a while of being knocked about, raft long gone, it was all the ferret could do to hold onto her headdress and her brother as she lost conciousness. ---- Hydramort was crashing through the ranks of pitiful defenders, tearing them and their sheilds apart. He was still upset "Where's that abbot? He should watch the destruction of his people!" A weasel with a swollen nose, Woggle, looked around and pointed, "T'the far side o'der isle, lord--someone's gettin' away!" The wildcat took off, "Send two score--the rest of ye, capture anyone y'can!" **** Zabran and Cayswil were pushing the raft away from shore--Caddaway sat with Bimbsy and her babe Kaisn. Her mate, Yallus, could not be found. "Calm it down, wee mite." Caddaway dangled an eartip in front of his face. "We don't want to be caught." "Thanks for that, Cadda." Zabran say Redwallers be knocked aside like ninepins and Hydramort emerged from them, roaring and screaming. "Abbbooooot!" One otter stood bravely in his way, but the insane leader just knocked him down and stepped heavily on his neck. "You'd let them die for ya, ya coward! Peace an' goodwill just mean savin' yer own hide!" In his rage, he stepped into the water, and a rush of fear over took him. He tried to continue onward, but proceeded to get tangled in his cloak. Yowling and spitting, the fine silk was torn to threads as he swam back to shore. Woggle was right behind him with another cloak. "Well, ye showed 'im, lord." Hydramort snatched it and wiped his face. "It doesn't matter. This island is mine. How many captives have we gathered?" "Somwhere 'round...3 score." "Huh. Not bad at all. Have them penned and guarded, I'll see to them soon." ***** On the island, a rat was sitting on the far side, fishing for Hydramort's dinner. He liked trout and carp, but Deggin did not think that any would be in the ocean. The waves were getting bigger, and it was already dark. It was unsafe to stay out any longer, but his lord had nothing to eat. Sighing, he reeled in his line and went off to a different spot. He took a few steps and something furry and wet fell onto him. "AAAAH!!" He jumped a mile and bolted up the beach a few feet. He turned around; It was a little ferret, out cold, with a wooden and feather headdress around her head. He went over and picked her up. The headdress was stuck, swollen by seawater. "Hm." He slung her over his shoulder and went on. It wasn't a fish, but just the enemy's kin. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts